


wabi-sabi

by bbybeomah



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, GOT7FREEDOM, Happy birthday Jaebum, M/M, New Beginnings, Smutty but not smut lol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of a shitpost, sort of emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybeomah/pseuds/bbybeomah
Summary: wabi-sabi: (n.) a way of living that focuses on finding beauty within the imperfections of life and accepting peacefully the natural cycle of growth and decay.Jinyoung rushes home after a late film schedule on Jaebeom's birthday; a day where everything changes.This is the day when GOT7 ends, and begins again.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	wabi-sabi

**Author's Note:**

> This is lowkey a shitpost, since this week was hella emotional. Your girl was going THRU it. Apologies in advance for the weak plotline but this is basically a self-serving fic of condolence for myself. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it (:

_/ /_

_January 6, 2021_

It's dark, and the sky is covered in puffy clouds as far as his eye can see when Jinyoung _finally_ finishes filming that night. He doesn't want to seem rude as he hastily bids the crew and his castmates farewell for the time being; he's not a rookie, no, but when it comes to his budding acting career he still very much feels like one. He hurriedly changes back into his own clothes, throws his belongings into the overnight bag he'd brought for the past straight week of filming and turns down the makeup- _noona's_ offer to help remove his makeup, because, well — _today's special._ And he's almost missed the entirety of it. 

It takes what is normally a two-hour drive only one hour and thirty to get back to his loft, the driver- _hyung_ navigating the emptying streets quickly at Jinyoung's behest. Multiple thank-you's tumble out of his mouth as he exits the car and steps out on the cold, cold streets, looking up at the shadowy building before him. 

A quick glance at the wrist watch Bambam gifted him tells him he almost didn't make it, so he darts down the sidewalk and clumsily presses in the keycode, messing up the combination of numbers three times, before finally the device chirps happily with the sound of the lock undoing itself. 

Warmth and a familiar, calming scent envelop him as the door shuts behind him when Jinyoung steps into the dark house. There's an instant revocation of the tenseness, his stress, and anxiety whenever Jinyoung arrives back home, especially from long filming schedules. The front landing is littered with shoes of all types, but he spots the most recently used pair placed neatly on the floor; a pair of basketball shoes, stylishly well-worn. Excitement and anticipation rip through him just from the sight of them. 

"I'm back," he calls out, his voice deep and thick with overuse. 

There's barely a beat of silence, before the resonance of another's warm, throaty voice rings back, 

"In here." 

He barely has his own loafers thrown off haphazardly, duffle bag completely forgotten on the floor when pads his way up the stairs in the direction of the voice. Jinyoung spots multiple empty green, glossy soju bottles on the kitchen table and a handful of shot cups to boot, chuckling lightly at the evidence of the celebration that was held and he'd missed. Well, sort of missed, since the members had been sure to blow up the groupchat with photos and videos of their shenanigans.

Finally he rounds down the hallway and peeks through the bedroom door, the dim light of some floor lamps the only thing illuminating the otherwise dark room. There, the object of his affection sits, on the edge of the bed and gazing idly out the large floor-to-ceiling windows and at the magnificent view of Seoul. 

He hasn't noticed Jinyoung yet, so he allows himself a moment to look at the other man, his breath catching. Jaebeom has a warm, cotton-candy flush on his usual porcelain skin, dark hair mussed. He lounges idly against the mattress, his bare legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles, leaning back against the heel of his hands. Jinyoung recognizes the hoodie and shorts that Jaebeom wears as his own, and even though the garments are a little on the smaller side for the broad-shouldered boy, affection bursts up his chest and he struggles to swallow it down. 

_I can't wait any longer,_ Jinyoung thinks — the irrational, childlike voice inside his head. He pushes his way through the door and catches the _impossibly fond_ look on Jaebeom's face, just before he envelops the sitting boy in his arms. 

"Happy birthday," Jinyoung manages to say, his voice warped with love and longing and everything in-between. "Beom-ah." 

Jaebeom's body is hot, likely from all the liquor he'd consumed with their other five friends during his birthday party. He immediately returns the younger's embrace, curling his head against Jinyoung’s neck. Although Jinyoung is the one standing, he melts against Jaebeom's sturdy chest and sags tiredly against his strong shoulders. "Thank you," Jaebeom mumbles back, his timbre vibrating through Jinyoung’s body. "We missed you. I missed you." 

Jinyoung pulls back, studying the older boy's crescent moon-shaped eye smile.

“You’re wearing my clothes, hyung.” Jinyoung states, tugging at the strings of the forest green hoodie Jaebeom adorns. 

Jaebeom grins, absently rubbing at the younger’s hip. “It smells good… makes me miss you a little less.” 

The actor feigns looking offended, eyes playful. “Hmm, perhaps I could leave you with my collection of hoodies and leave for longer next time?” 

“Mm,” Jaebeom hums, squeezing the other boy closer to him. “I don’t think that will do. It _is_ only temporary, my love.” 

Jinyoung actually blushes at this, both the poetic way Jaebeom speaks and that particular endearment he’d picked up a few months ago. 

He brings his palms up, cradling Jaebeom's flushed cheeks, and then drags his fingers through his messy raven hair. Temporary respite indeed — he’s been gone for too long, it feels like, and he doesn't want to say anything more, only kiss him.

So he does, leaning forward and angling the older boy's face up to meet his own. Their lips meet and it's familiar, but electric, _as always_ ; the older boy winding his arms more tightly around Jinyoung's body and parting his lips like he’s done it a million times before. Jaebeom's mouth tastes like lakeside cabins in Autumn, soju, and home, and Jinyoung sighs softly against his mouth when the other explores deeper with his tongue. 

Jaebeom drags his hands down Jinyoung's waist and hips, dipping around and underneath his ass. He cups his cheeks and squeezes languidly, pulling Jinyoung forward so that the other boy sits on his lap. Jinyoung lets out a tiny gasp — Jaebeom is already hard and thick beneath his shorts, and the contact of his crotch against Jinyoung's fans flames in his abdomen.

The older boy chuckles, fluttering butterfly kisses along Jinyoung's jaw and neck as the other tightens his grip on Jaebeom's shoulders. "Gone too long," Jaebeom whispers by way of explanation, trailing more kisses reverently along the smooth skin of Jinyoung's Adam's apple and collar bone, before nipping and suckling, sure to leave his marks. 

Jinyoung makes a noise of complaint. "The award show..." he whines, but for once finds it impossible to move away. 

Jaebeom bites harder at that, smirking when Jinyoung mewls in pain and unconsciously tries to grind on his lap. In his liquor-hazed mind he doesn't care, _can't_ care about anyone else besides the handsome boy on top of him and how he makes him feel barely five minutes after returning to him. "Fuck them," Jaebeom pants against his lips, "Let them see." 

"Wh—" Jinyoung gasps again, but Jaebeom swiftly and easily pulls Jinyoung's sweater off of him and undoes his belt, leaving the other boy half naked and perched on his thighs. 

Under Jaebeom’s stare, hungry and intense, Jinyoung can’t help the thrill that envelops him; sometimes, he’s sick of good-boy actor and idol Jinyoung — sometimes, he just wants to let his lover sink his teeth onto him and bruise him up like a peach, wants to hold his hand and kiss the twin stars above his left eye in public. 

So he fists the material of Jaebeom’s hoodie — _his hoodie -_ pulling it off hastily, so he can press his flushing pink body against Jaebeom’s, hands finding his dark, messy hair. He tugs, earning a dark moan from the older boy who then rolls the two; the soft cotton sheets cool and comforting beneath Jinyoung. He’s not sure if it’s his boyfriend’s half-drunken lack of body control, or the insatiable desire overwhelming the two after being apart — either way, he has no complaints. Jaebeom attacks his lips again needily, mouth hot and wet and open, pressing his body flush against Jinyoung’s. By now they’re both achingly hard, and, impatient as usual, Jinyoung feebly arches his pelvis up, chasing sweet friction.

“Slow down baby,” Jaebeom rasps, gripping the younger boy by the angles of his hips and pressing him down. Jinyoung whines, having been desperate to touch him ever since he left a week ago. “Missed you — wanna show you. Let me show you.” 

“But it’s your birthday,” Jinyoung protests, letting out a sharp gasp when Jaebeom trails a hand up, brushing his nipple. “I wanted to —“ A guttural groan replaces the words from his throat when Jaebeom rolls his hips forward, grinding slowly. 

Jaebeom grins devilishly, and Jinyoung sees it even through half-lidded eyes, cursing the older boy’s good looks. He looks just like when he’s on stage, teeming with confidence, charisma and sensuality — but with darkened eyes brimming with unabated desire directed only to Jinyoung. The younger male drinks up the sight greedily, the voice in his head yelling _mine, mine, he's only mine._

“It’s okay.” Jaebeom tells him, words like honey as he unbuckles Jinyoung’s pants and pulls them down his legs and then off of his ankles, where they’re the tightest. When he’s free of the garment, Jaebeom kisses his way back up from his ankle, “We’ll get to celebrate many, many…. many more birthdays.” he whispers wantonly, punctuating each word with a press of his lips and swipes of his tongue trailing up Jinyoung’s thigh. 

The promise is not lost to Jinyoung’s ears despite his lust-hazed brain, tucking that statement away for later. Where Jaebeom kisses makes his skin prickle in anticipation, sending shocks up between his thighs. His dick is tented painful and hard, straining against the fabric of his underwear. Jaebeom's warm exhalations against his lap tighten the knot twisting in his stomach; _why does he so easily have this effect on me?_ Jinyoung laments internally. 

"Okay?" Jaebeom asks, curling his fingers in the waistband of Jinyoung's briefs. 

All logical thought flies out of Jinyoung's head at the contact of his lover's fingers, brain short-circuiting when Jaebeom wraps his hot, wet mouth against the clothed bulge, 

"Y-yeah," Jinyoung replies shakily. "Show me how much you missed me, hyung." 

  
  
  


/ / 

  
  
  
  


The bed is still messy and warm when Jinyoung opens his eyes again a little bit later, tired still from the afterglow of his orgasm. He shifts, sore between his legs; the older boy had definitely made good on his promise to show Jinyoung how much he'd missed him. 

It's still the middle of the night. He hadn't fallen asleep for long, he supposes. When he reaches out to find Jaebeom, though, he catches air between his fingers, blinking in confusion. 

Jinyoung sits up, tangled in the sheets and squints in the darkened room in an attempt to make out the shape of his boyfriend. The floor lamp had long been shut off, but the ubiquitous sparkle of Seoul's city lights and thousands of neon sign boards illuminates their bedroom. And outside, on the balcony, he sees the shadowy form of Jaebeom, the angle of his shoulders and curve of his body but a tiny silhouette against the cityscape. Snow had begun to fall, straight and slowly without the gust or chill of wind; the lights of the city refracting brilliantly through the feathery snowflakes. 

His heart tells him to get off the bed and go to Jaebeom much faster than his brain does; Jinyoung slips on his hoodie again, steps into a random pair of sweatpants he finds on the floor and slides the balcony door open. If Jaebeom hears the sound of the door he doesn't show it, elbows propped up on the railing as he smiles at nothing in particular. 

From behind, Jinyoung winds his arms around Jaebeom’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder easily. The older boy's stick straight hair tickles his cheek a little, but he nuzzles closer regardless. "Aren't you cold?" Jinyoung asks, molding his body to the other’s. 

Jaebeom tilts his head toward Jinyoung's in response, indulging in the younger's still-warm body temperature. "A little, but you're here now," Jaebeom chuckles softly, his voice raspy and low. "My angel." 

"You're so corny lately." Jinyoung lets out a little laugh, hugging him closer. 

Jaebeom grins, shifting his weight backwards to allow himself to be embraced by the younger. Absently, he brings his own arms up to cover Jinyoung's. "Does it feel weird, Jinyoungie?" 

"Does what feel weird?" Jinyoung asks, studying the fluttering snowflakes in front of them. 

"To be free." 

Jaebeom steps out of Jinyoung's arms, turning to the other boy with an unreadable expression. Jinyoung must have looked confused, because Jaebeom quickly takes his hands and squeezes them between the two reassuringly. He looks pointedly at the bruises and marks forming on Jinyoung's neck, at his red, kiss-swollen lips. 

"You never let me do that," Jaebeom begins, bringing his hand to Jinyoung's neck, caressing a bruise with the pad of his thumb. "No matter how drunk or out of control I am whenever we have sex. But it doesn't really matter too much now, right? No company to bitch at us, no obligation?" 

Jinyoung blushes, averting his gaze from Jaebeom's intense eyes. "People are still going to see, hyung. It's not like we suddenly become not famous just because we're on our own now. Actually I'd say we have more of the public's eye than before." 

Jaebeom considers this for a moment, tilting his head in contemplation. "Ah, you're right, sorry for marking you up, Jirongie — except, well, I'm not _really_ sorry…" he laughs. 

"I know you don't care anyway, Beom-ah," Jinyoung chuckles in response. "It's a little different now, but it's not… it's not _weird._ It's relieving. We're _free,_ now… and we made it through together."

Jaebeom nods, leaning back against the railing. "The only thing I ever wanted going into this thing with the seven of us was to emerge out the other side together." 

The vision of Jaebeom perched more contentedly than he's seen him in years, against the backdrop of the city is truly breathtaking, Jinyoung muses. 

"And so you have brought us, _leader,_ " Jinyoung snickers, but means it wholeheartedly nevertheless. "Everyone has somewhere to go and even bigger dreams now to chase because you led us here. And besides that, we'll always have a home to come back to."

Jaebeom has never been able to accept compliments so easily. He looks down shyly at his feet for a moment, before he can muster up the courage to look back up. “I just hope we're all gonna be alright. I couldn’t have done it without you, y’know.” he says truthfully, beckoning with his hand for Jinyoung to come closer. 

"Same here, Beom-ah. While we're out here being sentimental in the cold, I could add that fifteen-year-old me just wanted to follow you to the ends of the earth.” Jinyoung grins — a soft, handsome thing. “God, I was so infatuated." 

Jaebeom raises his eyebrows at the younger. "Hope you're a little past infatuation, Jinyoung-ah."

Jinyoung laughs softly, as if Jaebeom has said the silliest thing in the world. He leans forward, wrapping his arms around the other boy and presses a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth. 

"I've been thinking, and I decided I don't really care anymore, either — if… if people see," Jinyoung admits, stretching his neck slightly to show Jaebeom’s handiwork. "...Or if they know it's you." 

Jaebeom's eyes soften immensely, but he doesn't look surprised. Jinyoung knows that they're on the same page, that they always _have_ been; in their early years, sure, they had to play up society's warped view of their masculinity and keep up appearances for the sake of the group and the company. But as the years went on, their affection grew — on camera or off, you'd have to be blind not to see the careless overindulgence of the too-long touches and the obvious adoration in their eyes. Of course it was always just speculation, but he had a _feeling_ that their baby birds just _knew._

The older boy pulls Jinyoung closer, kissing his forehead. "Good. Because I've been crazy about you since we were fifteen — that's long enough to be hiding away, I think. Maybe I’ll just hold back a little when you have filming… so the makeup-noonas don’t give you shit for making their job hard." 

A snowflake falls on Jaebeom's cheek, melting on impact against his warm skin. "The first snowfall for your birthday, hyung…" Jinyoung mutters, swiping at the wetness dripping down the older's face. "It's lucky. It'll be a good year for you." 

"For _us,_ ” Jaebeom corrects gently, catching Jinyoung's hand in his own. "It will be a good year for us, and the members as well. There’s only gonna be good things for us all in the future.” 

As if on cue, a familiar tone chirps from their cellphones and buzzes and they grin at each other; if they both got a message at the same time, they knew exactly who it was. They lean against the balcony together, Jinyoung throwing an arm around the other boy’s hip as Jaebeom brings his phone to life. 

A series of photos of Mark, wrapped in a black coat while snowflakes flutter around him. 

_mtuan93: IG worthy?_

_yu_gyeom: Handsome handsome hyung-nim!!!_

_DoubleB: are u rly only wearing a wife beater under that lol_

_Sseun: you HAVE to post that pls the birds are freaking the fuck out rn_

_cyjjjj: you should probably turn up the brightness and contrast but yea you look cool_

Jinyoung chuckles, snatching the phone from Jaebeom’s hand to snap a blurry photo of the snow falling from the dark sky and sends it to the chat.

_Sseun: so ur just gonna send a photo of the sky without any context?_

_mtuan93: what about my pics_

_cyjjjj: such a dad thing to do_

_Sseun: kinda embarrassing_

_DoubleB: i bet it was jinyoung hyung, jaebeom hyung wouldn’t even reply_

_yu_gyeom: boomers_

Jaebeom’s body vibrates with his own laughter as he stuffs the phone back in his pocket and draws Jinyoung closer, wrapping his arms around his back. They look at each other, crinkle-eyed and happy and lighter than ever, bathed in the colours and lights of the city before them; the city that brought them together. 

Jinyoung pulls the other boy to him, first, sighing contentedly when their lips find each other. 

They were gonna be more than alright. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end?!?!  
> This literally started as a JB birthday fic/vivid imagery + smut practice, then the news came out, and it felt like the end of the world, and I got all emo, and then things got cleared up, and then I got happy again. Which is why the plot is sort of all over the place lol 
> 
> Kudos/comments are appreciated more than you know <333 
> 
> I'm working on another canon JJP-travel(ish) fic and an exciting AU, hope to see you there!
> 
> PS - I made a brand-new [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/bbybeomah/) come talk to me? :)


End file.
